Tuppence admits the truth
by The Writer With a Mouth
Summary: The first story about tuppence yeah this is a story about tuppence admitting to the man she likes that she likes him but does he like her back and is there forbidden love going to blossom or will she be thrown down into the gutters (no it's not Tommy ew) rated t for language and violence will continue if i get four good reviews Disclaimer: nope not a dam thing
1. The truth

**This is a one-shot and the first story ever about tuppence and the boy I want her to date so let's make it happen let me know what you guys think**

Tuppence terror one of the lesser villains but was still a force to be reckoned with especially with her brother tommy in retrospect they seemed just the same to hillbilly's with super strength, blonde hair, terrible taste in clothing, and bad tempers they both wore the same color clothing tuppence wore a white top and a black hot pants, held up by red suspenders. She wears boots and fingerless gloves that reach to her elbows.

Right about now tuppence is wondering what her crush is doing even though she knows she can never be with him mainly because there on different sides and because her brother would never approve and maybe because he probably doesn't feel that way about her while all these emotions and thoughts run through and rack her brain her brother is yelling at her telling her to 'put the car down' she sighs in an upset tone and sets the car down

"Jeez tommy ya didn't have ta scream ma ears off ya know" she said while turning to face her brother. Her blonde ponytail flicking in the wind "I wouldn't have to scream at cha if you would of listened the first time" he said in his heavy southerner accent tuppence simply rolled her eyes and began to walk away while still thinking of her crush his big broad shoulders his muscularly toned body his cute blue eyes

She had been causing trouble for a week now just to get to see him and not once had he come to stop her and boy was it pissing her off. She wanted nothing more to tell him how she felt but the lazy bum wouldn't even bother to show up so here she was Friday after noon tossing cars off the road in the middle of happy harbor city just to see him.

And he still wasn't here she was ready to give up, call it quits and try again tomorrow when all of a sudden something smashed down in front of her. More like someone with the cloud of dust and the falling debree she couldn't see who it was, but she was hopeful and optimistic that it would be him that man that got her blood jumping

He was a year younger than her but she never cared she loved him and there was nothing anyone not even superman could do about it when the smoke faded she saw blue armor and that upset her greatly. It still wasn't him they sent that stupid bug to handle her and her brother ooh she couldn't believe she was being underestimated like this (poor beetle doesn't know what he is in for)

"listen you two this s the fifth time this week you guys will get beat up so just save me the trouble and pu…." Beetle was cut off by a straight right jab to his face then a left cross that came out of nowhere then a right hook and as she was about to give him the finishing uppercut something smashed down in front of her (again XD) and caught her fist with ease. The smoke cleared much quicker this time and she was about to curse out whoever cut off her rampage but when she saw the S shield on his chest it caused to shut up immediately.

Her crush was finally here in the flesh and blood. Standing there was superboy in all his glory. His beautiful blue eyes staring into her green ones "it's about time. I have something to tel…" tuppences rant was cut short by superboys boot hitting her gut in a straight clean Spartan kick which sent her into a car which a little later after impact exploded

Tommy didn't wait any time before lunging at the boy of steel with his left fist cocked back but kon-el was much too smart and fast he simply stepped back lifted up his boot and axe kicked tommy in the shoulder which in turn sent tommy plummeting to the ground

Beetle was now up on his feet and was locked in combat with a still raging tommy and tuppence was walking towards a perfectly still superboy who was staring at while in his fighting. But what shocked the boy of steel was when she put her hands up in the I surrender gesture. This made his eyeballs almost pop out of his skull in confusion. He stood up in a bit of confusion and took out an inhibitor collar to put on her

As she got close enough she engaged him in conversation "I just wanted to talk to you" this made superboy grunt impressively and say "about what?" in a very ruff tone which only made tuppence hot and wet for him "about you know s-stuff cant two twenty years old have a conversation" she stuttered out while trying to hide her wetness "i-i-I guess we can he said while shrugging his shoulders hiding the slight tint to his face. He always had a thing for tuppence but his sense that he was a hero and her a villain kept him from asking her out

That and the fact that he saw what she did to icicle jr. the last time he asked her out. Let's just say his kids weren't made of ice the thought made superboy physically wince. every time he here's a snap he launches to the ceiling and doesn't let go but that's a story for another time

"I w-w-w-wanted tt-ta tell ya that I l….lo….lov…love... Ya" she said while turning around to hide her face and her shame at not being able to pronounce something she had practiced for weeks. Superboy could not believe what he just heard his crushed had actually lik… no loved him he couldn't believe it this was a dream come true but this wasn't the time for thinking it was the time for doing he grabbed tuppence by the shoulder and forcefully turned her around "look I get it if ya don't feel the sa…" tuppence was silence by the feeling of superboys lips on hers and it took nothing but a nanosecond for her to return the kiss.

It was a deep and passionate kiss filled with lust and love going half and half tuppence wrapped her arms around superboys neck as he wrapped his around her waist they kissed for another two minutes before breaking for air. As their lips parted there was a small spit line going from ones lip to the other but it quickly evaporated they leaned their foreheads on each other's while they breathed heavily trying to catch their breath. "I love you tuppence terror" superboy said which made him and tuppence smile "I love you…" tuppence said but was cut off by the fact that she didn't know his real name " my name is Kon-el but just call me Conner" he said while taking short breaths "I love you Conner" she said in a cocky tone

She then groaned in anger "what's wrong t" Conner asked while smirking at her new nickname she grunted and anger again but then replaced it with a sadistic grin "I still have to go to jail don't I Connie she said while smiling even wider when she heard him catch his breath while he was exhaling

"Yes yes you definitely do" he said with a frown "but I won't worry about it too much you didn't hurt any civi's and you actually didn't do anything so you'll probably be in there for a week at most and I'll visit you every day I can" he said with a reassuring smile

"ya promise" she said in a cute little baby tone "I do" he said as the swat car pulled up and loaded tuppence and tommy who had just been finished by beetle as superboy smiled and waved at tuppence as she sat on the bench that stuck out from the swat trucks wall she smiled and waved back and blew him a kiss

Which he pretended to grab and hold tight in his fist the doors to the truck then closed and superboys heart immediately sunk into the deepest darkest pit that it could find "dude was it just me or were you and tuppence making goo goo ga ga eyes at each other. Superboy coughed in his balled up fist and walked off and simply replied "trick of the eyes". Blue just shrugged and ran to catch up with him and said

"Pizza?" superboy replied with "sure why not I'll even buy ""good because im broke" blue said while rubbing his stomach superboy just shook his head as they walked to the pizza parlor

**Well what do you think first story ever on this site about tuppence yes im the best**


	2. jail time

**So sense I got enough reviews I will continue as promised **

_Three weeks later In front of happy harbor prison at 8:20_

Superboy is standing outside in the freezing cold waiting for his girlfriend to be released from prison being occupied by nothing but his thoughts and the constant instinct of trying to keep warm. 'she is going to destroy me' he thought to himself true to his word he visited her for the first week but when the dark knight caught wind of their relationship due too blue spilling what he saw and super boy's constant disappearing he eventually put two and two together and told super boy that she was taking up too much of his time and they needed him here

At first superboy was going to blow off the order and keep visiting her as was expected of him by the dark knight so he piled mountains onto the poor twenty one year old boy with no mercy what's so ever but today was different batman had sent him to break up with her which he had no intention in doing but he thought he might as well say yes to him so he can spend time with her as he stood outside the gates of the prison finally slid open letting out a few prisoners after the crowd of prisoners disbursed going to their rides or catching taxies he began to worry

Batman had told him today was the day she was too be released and yet she was nowhere to be seen and batman was never wrong when it came to Intel so what was the deal 'what gives' he thought 'bat's said she would be out today so what's the deal if I wait out here any longer my dick is going to fall off he thought as he jumped every time falling snow touched his bare skin sending shivers and chills up his spine

Superboy was wearing his usual black long sleeve shirt but he had an open white bubble vest on top of it and he was wearing a black baseball cap backwards he was also wearing black true religion jeans that hugged his ass and all white converse. He only changed his clothing so that he wouldn't draw attention to himself. As he stood there thinking he finally noticed the girl he was looking. She walked out of the prison and right past him waving for a taxi

Superboy turns around too look at her with questioning eyes he then proceeds to speak that question "umm, babe im right here" he says after getting no reply he speaks again "tuppence im right here" he says walking forward he puts one hand on her shoulder just for her too shrug it off and cross her arm's over her chest

"Two weeks" she says in her heavy southern accent

"I know I wanted to see you but-"

"But what. What reason could ya possibly hav for ignorin ya girlfriend?" she said looking pissed which superboy only found to be incredibly sexy

"Batman said I couldn't see you anymore" he said while moving even closer

"AND YOU AGREED TO THAT!" she said while spinning around and getting in his face with hers anger obviously etched into it. Superboy gulped obviously scared then proceeded to explain himself

"of course not I was just going to ignore him but he kept piling work on me he sent me here to break up with you but before you blow up mount tuppence again Im definitely not going too. So you forgive me" he said opening his arm as if for a hug.

"fine ya r forgiven" she said turning away trying to remain strong and give him the 'treatment' "c'mon T you're shivering and you know you can't resist me" he said keeping his arm's open. Tuppence could practically feel the warmth radiating off his sexy kryptonian body. Finally coming to a conclusion she launches herself at him holding onto him for dear life and the minute she touched him heat flooded through her. the warmth from him was enticing.

"Jesus T you're freezing" causing her to bury her face into his pecs even further as he wrapped his arms around her "c'mon let's go back to my place" he said about to turn and walk away when tuppence said something drawing his attention back to the blonde as she spoke

"I can't go to mount justice" she said her voice slightly cracking at the thought of going there and being surrounded by heroes

"what. No of course not I meant my house, im a grown man you don't think I live at mount justice do you" super boy said a little shocked

"well yea sense there all ya friends and stuff" the blonde girl said

"yea they are but I need my privacy sometimes you know"

"And why is that" she said in a seductive tone for

"things like this" he said while closing the distance between their lips the kiss lasted for at least five minutes before they broke away due to loss of oxygen after regaining their breath they both headed to super boy's house which was only a 20 minute walk in which superboy proceeded to ask tuppence dumb things to get on her nerves like 'hope you didn't drop the soap' which made no sense to tuppence or 'how many time did you get stabbed' or 'who was smuggling cigarettes in their ass' that one actually made tuppence laugh but it was only when she started actually telling things when he walked faster

"and then I actually saw some girl getting finger banged in the shower then they turned her over and…" she was cut off by super boy saying

"ooh look my house guess that was a quick walk. It's not much but it's mine" he said stopping in front of his house which looked like a beach house except not on the beach it took up a whole block (link )

"I always sole so I could live in a house and you have one" she said wearing a shocked expression on her face "I mean yea its nice and everything but it gets pretty lonely here he said smiling shyly while rubbing the back of his head

"we'll let me fix that" she said right before planting one on him and running in the house

**well till next time guys this is Mordok1d saying peace**


	3. Authors Note

Whats up guys, i know it's been a while but I'm not dead. I lost my computer and, i just got this iPad son i can't update. But i should have a laptop by friday, at the least so i can get back to the story. Ill be doing weekly updates, but some of my stuff is getting put on hold, or going up for adoption or shutdown period. This one is staying, so again thanks for staying with through this rough time. And the stories will be updated, in no time.


End file.
